Angel of Death
by Superwholock.biologist
Summary: I just need some honest reviews about this book I started to write. Its well, just read it and see what you think.


"What should we do, Derek?" Ezekiel was a lean, well built elven ranger who had seen many things. Yet even he was puzzled by this odd looking sailor and his odd looking weapons. The unconscious man had washed up on the beach during the early watch. He was dressed like a bandit but his weapons were what made him different. Ezekiel cautiously picked up the single shot musket and gave it a once over. "Looks like a crossbow, but where to you put the arrows?" Derek was a commander in the Highlands military and was familiar with weapons, yet he couldn't figure it out either. "Bloody HELL! Those blasted morons should've listened when I said it was a stupid idea going after the Black Ship!" Both men jumped, not expecting the man to regain consciousness that quickly. "Who the hell are you?" Ezekiel, calm as always, answered " I'm Ezekiel of the elven rangers. This is Commander Derek of the Highlands." "Huh? Did you just say ELVEN rangers? Elven? Elves are of myth and legends. Must have hit my head harder than I thought." Finally, Derek regained his composure and responded. "Myths and legends? Elves?" He erupted in a hearty laugh and the man was startled by this outburst was unsure of his current situation. Once he regained his composure, Derek tried again. "Sir, where do you call home? Elves are well known in these lands and for you not to have heard of them is extraordinary." The man slowly rose and brushed the sand off his breeches and answered. "England, a little town in the country near Shakespeare's birth town." Derek and Ezekiel looked at each other quizzically. Finally, Ezekiel spoke slowly like talking to a lost child. "There is no England on this earth. Where are you from and who are you?" The man glanced around and saw what he thought was the English countryside. Upon looking up everything started to make sense. "I'm Eli" he stuttered " and there are two suns in the sky!" This stunned everyone in the group. Derek and Ezekiel were shocked because they realized this man was not of their world. Eli, now relaxing the extent of his situation was trying to not hyperventilate. "The stories are true! That's impossible! I mean we all have heard the stories but... NO! I refuse to believe it!" Ezekiel grabbed Eli by the shoulders and mutter some words, and Eli was out.

"That wasn't necessary, Ezekiel" Derek critiqued, " he wasn't a danger he was just scared. You just can't cast spells on everyone you freaks out. It's not healthy!" Ezekiel looked at Derek and the unconscious man on the horse and just shrugged and laughed. "It's not something to take lightly! Just because you elves have the gift of magic doesn't mean it's the solution to everything" Derek and Ezekiel had known each other since Derek was a child. Ezekiel trained him up in the ways of a ranger. Derek's parents died from dark magic and had been suspicious of it ever since. Eli finally broke the silence,"Not all magic is evil, Derek, I thought I taught you that." After a few minutes thought, Derek replied "You did. I just hate how much you tend to depend on it at times. It's like you have forgotten the rule you beat into me. You didn't forget, did you?" Ezekiel didn't know how to respond, so he pretended to check on Eli and the horse. Derek didn't buy it one bit,"You forgot, didn't you!" Silence fell upon the group. Neither wanting to continue the conversation and hoping the odd man would wake up. Finally, Ezekiel broke the silence, " I didn't forget," he said quietly, "I..." Derek rolled his eyes and demanded " What's the rule!" Ezekiel knew he was expected to answer,"Never use physical force unless it's to prevent one from being harmed or harming others." Satisfied with the response, Derek cooled down and began to asked what had happened to change his opinion but thought best to drop it. They continued to travel the road in silence all the while Ezekiel observed Derek. He is far from the weak scrappy child he met in the streets. When Ezekiel first meet Derek, he was a underfeed orphan that the system had forgotten. His parents were brutally murdered by a group of rouge elves in the middle of the night. His family abandoned him and he was left to starve on the streets. For some reason, that child caught his attention and he took him in. Over the years, Derek has grown into a tall, olive skinned warrior. He now has broad shoulders and thick muscular arms from years of archery and swinging a claymore. Yet, the one thing Ezekiel couldn't change was his suspicions of magic and elves. Ezekiel's thoughts were cut short by the grunts of Eli coming round, the spell was wearing off. Derek stopped the horse and helped Eli right himself in the saddle. Ezekiel began to walk over, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I don't know who or what you are but stay away. Ezekiel stopped mid-step and Derek calmed Eli down. "It was for your own safety. You were weak and we didn't want to hurt yourself." Eli's breathing began to calm down and relax a little. Ezekiel slowly crept up,"What is this Black Ship and England you speak of?" Eli glanced at Derek and he nodded for him to answer. "I'll begin with who I am. I'm what Earth calls a Pirate. We sail across the seas and plunder other ships for their cargo." Seeing the confused looks on their faces, he corrects himself, "We're like bandits of the sea." Both men reached for their swords, expecting a fight since they knew the reputation of a bandit. "Easy there! I'm no threat! You saved my life and if I was going to kill you I would have done it a while ago. I've been conscious for a few miles. I was deciding how far I would get if I ran." Both Derek and Ezekiel laughed and Eli turned red. "I don't know what this Earth of yours is like,"Derek chuckled, "but on Celestial, running off alone gets you killed! Between the bandits and the animals, its not recommended." After both Derek and Ezekiel stopped laughing, they asked him to continue his story. "Where was I...Ah, yes! As a pirate, I rarely see land expect for when we are selling our cargo, whoring, or drinking. As for Earth, it is a planet that is mostly water with three major world powers, Asia, England, and Spain. The constantly fight over land and thats where we pirates come in. Sometimes, our leaders will hire us to steal from their enemies ships in exchange for a pardon of our crimes. Got it?" Both Ezekiel and Derek looked at each other with intrigue. They have heard of this planet before from another traveller named Mr. Smith. He didn't stay long but he told them about this planet and told them that they were not alone in the galaxy. He left as mysteriously as he appeared but this 'pirate' was confirming everything he told them. Eli continued, " We had been commissioned by Her majesty the queen to find and destroy the Black Ship. This ship has been a plague to our seas for years and has had rumors of having supernatural abilities. We had tracked it near a british colony and were closing in on it when things got weird. We loaded the starboard cannons and were lighting the fuse when the water began to glow. At first we thought it was just a trick of the light but it began to spread. Our ship began to glow and then everything went dark and I woke up here." Ezekiel was lost in thought and Derek knew not to disturb him when he was like that. Eli questioned Derek if Ezekiel was okay and all he got in response was a glare. After a few miles, Ezekiel spoke. " This black ship of yours, did it bear a black flag with the symbol of a raven. The color was washed from his face, and all Eli could mange was a small nod. " The figure-head of this ship was a weeping angel?" That was it! How the hell is this elf, man, whatever describing the detail of this ship on a planet that he's never been to. Eli was to weak to run and he knew he would never survive on this foreign world. So, he managed a nod and hoped Ezekiel would shut up, but he didn't. " This is NOT good, Derek, not good at all! This ship is in our elven lore and is known as the Angel of Death. Any who look upon it die." Derek knew the legend but had always blown it off as a legend. Skeptical, Derek asked " Your point?" Ezekiel hated when anyone did that but blew it off, he had bigger things to deal with. " My point is that if no one survives after an encounter with that ship, how is HE alive? Why did he end up here? And where is that ship now?" These facts sent shivers down Eli's spine, his fellow crewmen were dead and he didn't know where to go. As if Ezekiel read his mind, " We are going to Uriel-Salem to the Elven King. This is a matter for him and the Council of Lords." Derek broke out laughing, " If he is going to the Elven capitol, he will need less conspicuous clothes." Ezekiel chuckled, "Very true, let's get the lad dressed first." And just like that, Eli became part of something even the gods couldn't comprehend.


End file.
